Kingdom Hearts: Destiny Revealed
by Destari
Summary: Destari leaves home to find her brother, Ienzo. She meets Riku, and joins him in searching for Roxas. This story takes place between Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II
1. prologue

**prologue—**

_I can't let myself regret this_, Destari thought to herself as she ran through the Ebony Woods. The night was so black, she didn't notice the man in the black cloak standing in her path until she ran straight into him. His hood covered his face. Her eyes widened as she stared up at him from the ground. Destari thought she recognized his voice as he spoke to her.

"Destari. We meet again," the man said.

"Y-y-you!", Destari managed to stutter out before getting quickly to her feet. She drew her silver blade from it's sheath attached to the belt on her skirt.

"Yes. Me. What a surprise. Have you missed me much?"

"Yes. Very much. I missed not being able to rip your heart out", Destari said sarcastically.

"Ah, but you always forget. I do not have a heart. Therefore, I couldn't care less about you, Destari"

"Then why are you here, Zexion?"

"Because The Superior wants me to give you something. Something that will, in the long run, help us. The young Sora and his annoying friends think that we are gone. The worlds are at peace now. Ha! Insolent fools! We are Nobodies. We do not perish. But, Sora and Ansem managed to ruin our Kingdom Hearts. We will not lose. We will not die. So here. Go through this door and meet your destiny. Defeat the Heartless. Give us more hearts. You do not have a choice. But choose your path wisely. This is your life now, Destari. You ran away from dear, old dad, and now this is your destiny. This is the life you have chosen. Go," said Zexion solemnly.

Destari watched as Zexion created a swirling portal of black and purple. He then disappeared into his own aura of darkness, leaving her alone. After pacing back and forth in front of the door, she finally decided that she had nothing left to lose. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and walked straight ahead to find her destiny.


	2. chapter 1

**chapter 1**

When Destari awoke, she was on some sort of beach. It was dark, but the moon cast a radiant light across the water that was gently lapping at the shore. Dark branches were twisted around, enclosing the area. She looked behind her, and there was a road. A road that seemed to go on forever.

_The end of the road,_ she thought, _This place is beautiful. I could stay here forever._

She sat down and ran her fingers through the cold, fine sand. A light breeze ruffled her dark hair. She sighed and stared contentedly at the moon. Destari closed her eyes and laid down. She hadn't slept in days. Running away from home does that. Destari had left her home in the mountains of Eriithe. Until now, the land of Eriithe had been her entire world. She had left home because she wanted to know more about her brother, Ienzo. Her brother who had left home at such a young age to become some scientist's apprentice. She wanted to go too, but Ienzo said that she was much too young. Destari hadn't heard from him since then. So one morning, just as dawn approached, she took her mother's old sword, and left. Destari's mother had died when she was just a small child. Occasionally, she would have dreams of a woman; a woman cradling Destari in her arms. Destari tried to hold onto these dreams as long as she could, but they would always fade away.

As Destari laid on the beach, she listened to the waves caressing the sand, and thought of her brother. She wondered if he was even still alive. A fleeting thought crossed her mind, but she quickly shook it off. _Maybe… Maybe Zexion overpowered him. Maybe Zexion wanted a heart so bad… He was willing to do anything… Maybe…_

She let out a shaky sigh as a tear rolled down her cheek. Ienzo and Destari had been the best of friends when they were younger. She had never had any other friends. Then her world came crashing down when Ienzo left her and their father. Since then, their father had become old and jaded. Destari worried about leaving her father, but she knew she had to go.

Slowly, Destari drifted off to sleep. She dreamt of her unknown mother again. She dreamt of Ienzo and Zexion. She awoke when she heard a male voice calling out. She quickly sat up and unsheathed her sword.

"Who are you?", the voice asked.

"Me? I-I'm Destari of Eriithe. Who are you?"

"My name is of no importance. I do not matter"

Destari peered into the distance, and saw him. He had long, silver hair. He looked to be about her age. She said, "I don't care if you don't matter. Tell me your name"

"Fine. If you insist, my name is Riku. Why are you here?"

"The same reason you are. I have reached the end of the road," said Destari.

"Hmph. So we have," Riku looked around, "I've been here before. Once. With my best friend. I haven't seen him in a long time…"

Destari nodded and said, "I'm looking for someone too. My brother"

Riku walked forward and sat down next to Destari. "I hope you find him"

Destari looked at him more closely and noticed his piercing green eyes. She smiled and said, "Me too". She thought for a minute or two, and then said to Riku, "Do you want some company? Looking for your friend?"

Riku shook his head. "No. I travel alone. Anyone who travels with me… Well, it doesn't matter"

"Why doesn't anything matter to you? Maybe it matters to me. I don't care how long, how perilous the journey may be. I'm coming with you. It's just… I've been alone for so long. It's nice to have someone to talk to. Riku…"

"You have no decent weapon. You'll be taken by the Heartless. Do you even know what Heartless are?," asked Riku.

"I know all too well what Heartless are. What Nobodies are. My fate is intertwined with them much too tightly"

"I see. Anyway, you have no means of defeating them"

"I don't care. I'll find a way… Like I said, my destiny has been too tightly entwined with them"

"Fine. But you have to take care of yourself. I have too many other things to be worrying about. I can't play hero to you all the time," said Riku.

"You don't really mean that. Anyway, what are we waiting for? Let's go". Destari got up suddenly. She held out her hand for Riku, but he ignored it.

"What do you mean, 'Let's go'? Where will we go?"

"Somewhere. Anywhere. Does it matter?", she said tauntingly.

"Fine. Where do you propose we go, then?"

Destari pointed towards the road that led off into the darkness. "We'll go that way"

Riku nodded, got up, and started walking. Destari jogged a little to catch up with him, and together, they started a journey that would transform each of them more than they could ever imagine.


End file.
